All the days of my Life
by LostGirlz
Summary: Contiuation story from the Irony of it All. Follows the life Mark and Arizona built together w/ Sofia. They fight against all odds to find lasting happiness which is threatened when Arizona has complications during childbirth. Can she survive this storm?
1. Snap shots

A/N- Hello lovelies! I'm back in action. I thought I would take a longer break but my beta supplied me with such great banners for this story it really helped get me off my ass. Shout out **to xangelismx** for some really nice work and as always correcting my mess.

So the story takes place after the end of _**Irony of it All **_and the first chapter is told mostly from Arizona's point of view or memory. So i had my beta make some wonderful banners for this story because i needed some motivation and now im inlove with them. But of course you guys cant see them here because i cant upload them. But i found a way around it. Just click on to my profile and you will see under** homepage** for the story where you can click on the website and see what we did. I hope ya like them cuz they were to cute...Good work Xangelismx! So enjoy the story and let me know how you like them banners! lol Im obsessed now. Oh by the way I will be referring to Mark and Arizona as AriSlona...Lol which is so damn cheesy but hey they deserve a nickname too. unless anyone has any better ideas...Now on to the show~!

**All the Days of My Life-C****hapter 1**

_"I fucking hate your guts!" the blond shouted pushing him away. "Oh God!" she screamed as another contraction ripped through her body_

_you want me to get you some ice chips?" Mark said nervously, glancing over to Barbara and back to a bemused Addison._

_"No I don't want any fucking ice chips!" Arizona shouted. "I want drugs!"_

_Addison smiled "You know you're way past that, now it's time to push these twins out!"_

_"Fucking twins Sloan!" she huffed as sweat rolled down her neck._

_"You want me to leave?" Mark said desperately, anything to make her be ok._

_The blond panicked grasping his hands. "No baby, please," she cried holding him tightly. He rushed over and held her tightly._

_"Come on angel you can do it," he said kissing her head. "Our babies are waiting for us."_

_"Push! Come on Ari!" Addison shouted as she gripped the shoulders of the first twin and pulled. There was too much blood. The blond was screaming, thrashing about and Mark had to hold her in her arms._

_"Something's wrong! What's wrong!" he shouted, the room was full of panic._

_Addison handed the screaming baby off to Alex who looked equally worried as he watched the blond pale and weaken._

_"The second one is coming right now," Addison murmured._

_"She can't do it," Mark said fearfully literally holding the blond up in his arms. "She's too weak and she's lost too much blood."_

_"I can do it…I can," Arizona panted weakly._

_"No baby," Mark said tears falling down his eyes. "Addison please, __do__ something."_

_"Mark I can't, the baby is coming," she said shaking her head. "Just push hard Arizona," she pleaded._

_The blond tried, thoughts of her child needing her spurring her on, the sound of her son crying in the background._

_"Avery, get over here and push on her abdomen," Addison said quickly._

_"What?" he said confused._

_"Push on her stomach and help her goddamn it!" the red head barked._

_It took but a few moments for a loud scream to fill the room as everyone sighed for relief. "It's a girl, Mark," Addison said holding up a messy looking cherub with a head full of blond wavy hair._

_"Look baby, we have another little girl. Sofia's gonna be so happy," he said holding her in his arms, his face wet with tears._

_She smiled a weak dimpled smile before her eyes began to become drowsy. "Mark I think I'm losing my pulse," she breathed out._

_"Arizona?"_

_The machines began to beep wildly …_

_She vaguely heard Mark shouting and calling her name._

_When she opened her eyes she smiled at the sight before her._

"**Calliope"**

_**~Snapshots~**_

_**New Years Eve (6 weeks after the Christmas party**__**) **_

"_Why not__?"_

"_Because it's so whorish Mark"_

"_No it isn't," he whined_

"_Yes it is," the blond laughed taking sip of her drink._

"_It's the perfect way to ring in the New Year"_

"_You are so nasty"_

"_Maybe …but it doesn't make me wrong?" a smug reply._

"_You have like 8 minutes Sloan"_

"_Yes!" a fist pump. "Believe me I can get you off in record time"_

"_I can't believe I'm doing this"_

It took all of ten seconds for Arizona to find herself pushed into a walk-in closet and shoved against a small partition which she assumed held jewelry and other things. "Mark, lights."

He pressed his lips against hers, gently nipping at her bottom lip until she granted him access. They both moaned at the contact as he lifted her up and set her down on the cool surface. "We're sneaking Robbins, no lights," he mumbled before he slid his fingers under her silk shirt.

"This so wrong on so many levels," she gasped against his mouth as his fingers already had unlatched her front clasped bra. She would never get over how deft and skilled his fingers were becoming when it came to her body. Six weeks of being a couple, six weeks of mind blowing orgasms, six weeks of sneaking around in and out of on call rooms because they wanted to keep things a secret for a little while, give their relationship a chance to grow without the gossip mill of the hospital's two cents.

"Mark," Arizona said shaking her head as she tried to get a hand on the situation. "This is my best friend's closet."

He was presently sliding himself down her body; her legs somehow now spread open as she leaned back on the partition. His fingers had only just pushed her lacy thong to the side.

"You're cutting into my time, just relax and cum dammit!" he chuckled against her as his tongue delved deep into her folds.

**7 minutes later**

"Oh my god," the blond panted, her back leaning precariously over the edge of the smooth desk, her legs hanging loosely around Marks shoulders.

"I told you I could do it," he smiled smugly, licking his fingers as he rose and pulled her up into his arm to kiss her…

"mmhh, happy new year baby," Arizona mumbled before he captured her tongue and pulled on it with his own.

"**Hey** **guys you missed-…are you kidding me!"**

Mark turned his head slowly, a smug smiled etched on his face as Arizona hid her head in his neck, "hey, Teddy."

"Don't 'hey Teddy' me!" the blond said, her eyes wide.

"We can explain"

In that moment Christina walked up behind her mentor, her eyes full of humor. "Ok so when they say no sex in the champagne room, that wasn't the only place they meant…, I suppose we should give you two a list."

Arizona pushed Mark away from her as she grabbed her thong and stuffed it into her purse. "This is your entire fault," she said, beet red.

"What?" he said feigning innocence.

Teddy looked sternly at the two."Ok so I knew you two were a thing but really! This!"

"Teddy I'm so sorry-Wait, you knew?" Arizona said mid rant.

"Hello!" Christina interjected…"You've been practically glowing for weeks and all of sudden your pager is going off all the time…Yea ok, how many times can you two meet to "talk" about Sofia in one day, whore?" she deadpanned.

"Fuck that!" Teddy ranted, "do you know how much money I put into having this damn closet built!" she huffed at the blond. "This is my shoe sanctuary! My freaking church, my temple…you defiled my damn temple!"

Sofia- 13 Months

"_Mark get in here! She's doing it!"_

"_Wait, is she walking?"_

"_Hurry! G__et the camcorder!"_

"_Ok,ok I got it! That's it Sophie…" _

"_She's doing it, she's taking steps! Good job big girl!"_

"_Oh shit! She fell"_

"_Mark! You are so deleting that'"_

Arizona sat Sofia into her high chair and gave her a raspberry on her cheek getting an eruption of baby laughter. She eyed the fool across the table coolly.

"I said I was sorry," Mark pouted.

"Sloan you do realize our daughter's second word after dada was shit?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

She was wearing a baby blue racer back fitted shirt.

"Mark!" she snapped throwing a piece of toast that bounced off his head and caused yet another fit of giggles from Sofia from her chair.

"Hey! Not nice, that's why she already putting the choke on the toddlers at school," he smiled.

Arizona raised her eyebrow. "Uh no, she's doing that because you and Owen watch UFC and WWE with her when I'm working late."

Mark looked thunderstruck. "Fucking Yang!"

"Jesus Christ Sloan! Language! I swear you're going on lockdown," she threatened.

"Babe, come on. She's just fine. Ok…no more bad words," he said leaning across the table to give her peck on the lips. She kissed him back lightly.

"Dada, mama," Sofia chanted as she reached for her sippy cup, tipping it back and sipping the last of her juice. The cup tumbled out of her little hands and hit the floor. "Sittt"

Mark closed his eyes slowly.

Arizona pushed his shoulders. "Lockdown!"

**Aria**

Mark walked through the halls of the hospital with a pep in his step. It was midsummer and he and the guys were about to head up to the lake for a few days. Arizona was hosting an all-girls weekend with the three musketeers and he was relieved he wouldn't have to sit around the house for that. He smiled at the thought; he was damn near domesticated. Sofia was growing so fast now, each day she resembled Callie more and more in actions and looks. Slowly they were turning into a little family and he couldn't be happier. In four months they would be celebrating their one year anniversary and he was nervous as hell. Hopefully this weekend the guys would give him some ideas.

Arizona was running late. She had wanted to spend a nice relaxing morning in with her daughter. It was a beautiful day and she and Sofia were heading to the hospital to meet Mark for a quick lunch before she started her day. After the little girl managed to get more of her oatmeal and juice on herself and her mama, a bath was in order. A bath which led to a relaxing morning of Yo Gabba Gabba and then a nap. So now she was rushing around to get out of the house with a squirming toddler on her hip and her medical bag dangling precariously off her other shoulder. Just as she snatched opened the door she was met by familiar brown eyes.

"Arizona," the woman said softly a smile graced her face.

"Aria," the blond breathed. She looked like her older sister. "I…hello"

The young Latina pulled her into a hug, clutching both the blond and Sofia. "I'm sorry I didn't show up until now," she said pulling back her eyes on the baby.

Arizona was thunderstruck. "I haven't seen you in so long. You look wonderful," she said.

"So do you," Aria said stepping back into the hallway.

"So what are doing here? I mean, I didn't think you would ever come back here again after Callie," she said kissing the top of Sofia's head.

"I wasn't going to," Aria admitted. "But then I heard about what Mom was pushing papa to do to you and then the fallout."

"But you still didn't come Aria," Arizona said softly.

"I know but I'm done with my graduate program and I took a job here working in at a firm," she said proudly.

"Wow, so architecture is working out for you." The blond smiled remember how talented Callie had described her sister and her drawings and models.

"Yes it is. Plus, I owe Callie. I want to be here to smooth things over between you and mi familia," she sighed seeing the look on Arizona's face. "I know that they hurt you Arizona, but they are so lost with Callie gone. I think seeing Sofia would really help."

"They can see her anytime. They do see her one weekend every month," she said.

"I know but honestly, I know that papa would like to get on better terms with you. Make it up to you for taking you to court. And I want to meet my niece and make sure she knows all about how awesome it is to be a Latina. That includes speaking Spanish," she smiled.

Arizona returned her smile. "Well we have a part time nanny, Maria, and she has been speaking Spanish to Sofia since we hired her. Isn't that right mija?" Arizona smiled as the little girl reached out to her aunt. She beamed up at her with trusting wide brown eyes.

Aria took her hand and kissed it. "She looks so much like Callie."

"I know," the blond said simply. "Ok, so you're here to stay?"

"Si, I'm here for the famila. That includes Mark," she winked.

The blond was hit with a wave of possessiveness. "Uh about that…Mark is off the menu if you're picking up what I'm putting down," she said pointedly. She remembered enough about the one and only time that Aria visited. She had a huge crush on Mark, which Callie had shot down immediately, making him swear on their friendship to stay away from her sister.

"Oh. He's with someone?"

"Yup, he is," Arizona said and smiled. "But enough about that, take your niece and we will head to the hospital where you can meet all our friends," she grinned a dimpled smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I … so am I," the Latina smiled as they disappeared down the hall.

**Timothy**

"Why are you showing me these things?" she asked confused.

"I'm not. You're showing them to me," he said softly.

"Am I dead?" she asked. "I thought I saw Calliope. I did see her"

"You were slipping away and needed an anchor," he said simply.

"So that wasn't her?"

"Don't worry about that right now sis," he smiled.

"How are you here Tim? Is this like some Lost episode. Was I dead all this time?" she said panicking.

He hugged her tightly. "You watch too much ABC television. You're in holding right now."

"What's that mean?"

"It means I'm keeping you here until the big guy decides what to do with you"

"There's a decision to be made. I just can't go back?"

"No hun, it doesn't work that way. If it did Callie would have never left you. Sometimes fate has to play its role in our lives," he said sadly. "It was my fate to die on the battlefield and become a guardian angel," he smiled sadly. "A job I take seriously."

Arizona smiled at the thought of her brother protecting others. "So then, have you been watching over me?"

"Yes and no" he said holding her hand. "We're forbidden to interfere in your lives. We can't even look into your lives really; only when absolutely necessary."

"Why? Because it would hurt too much not being able to be here on earth with us?" she asked.

"Yes exactly. I can still feel mom and dad's pain every once in a while when I down there helping someone," he said closing his eyes. "Once I was with a little girl, she fell down a well. She was so scared and I was there comforting her until she could be helped. Once she was rescued I felt this jolt of sadness and I knew it was dad," he took a deep breath and continued. "But I couldn't leave without trying to help him and so I visited him. He didn't know it of course. But I just stood next to him at our house in Orange County. I placed my hand on his shoulder and sent him my love." He smiled at the memory.

Arizona's eyes filled with tears. "He told me he feels you sometimes."

"Because he does"

Her eyes held a question and he knew what she was thinking. "Callie doesn't visit you sis, not because she doesn't' want to. It's still a little too hard to be without you." He finished kissing her on the side of the head.

She hung her head down nodding.

"But she visits Sofia all the time actually." He laughed. "She's a bit of a rebel about the rules, but that's her only daughter as she puts it and she would rather spend eternity in hell if she's can't go check in on her from time to time

Arizona laughed brightly, "that's my girl."

"And now you're a mother again, of twins no less!" he grinned

Arizona frowned…"I didn't see them Timmy. I didn't get to see them or hold them" she said panicking. "And now I'm here in this place and I can't even see Calliope."

"She just wants you to be happy, to take care of Sofia, of yourself and of course Mark," he grinned widely. "It makes it _easier_ for all of us knowing you're happy. All of you." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Timothy what's going to happen to me?" she said quietly.

"I truly don't know." He sighed.

Tbc….


	2. Reconcilations

A/N I apologize to all of you for the lengthy break but I had some personal things I had to attend to and then I had a mean bout of writers block. But I have a clearer idea how I want things to go now. This story is look back at Arizona/Marks life for the past four years before her "death" . It will be written in 3 time lines which will come from Arizona's voice. Arizona's thoughts in heaven will always be prefaced with **"Heaven**". **Flashback chapters will be prefaced with the title of the chapter and Year One, Two **etc...and the events that took place 9 months earlier before her fight for her life will say **Present or 9 months Earlier**. This is very ambitious of me to try and tell the story this way which is why I've been gone for so long. But I will give it my best shot and I hope you all like it and I don't confuse you too much… thanks again and here we go!

**Pairing: Mark/Arizona, Alex/Aria, Addison/Derek**

**Rating: M for language, sex and lots of sex!**

All the days of my life.

_Heaven_

_No one tells you that when you're caught between life and death your life literally _plays out before your eyes_. Not exactly your entire life but special moments that are important to you. My brother was gone now and I was left in this brilliantly white space. He had said he didn't know what would become of me, that it was up to "him". At least that answers my question, there is a God, and he must love the gays after all since I'm not burning in hell. I chuckle at that thought. I know plenty of people who swore that I would be burning by now. But I'm rambling. I guess I'm nervous._ _**Someone else is deciding my fate and I can't help but think of the last four years**_. Not that every moment of my life hasn't flashed before me, especially moments I shared with my Calliope. But my life has changed so much in the last four years. I feel like a new Arizona Robbins, or Arizona 2.0 Life is different since I became a mother and now I've become a mother again, to my two precious babies who may never know my touch. I can feel the pain in my heart even in this peaceful place at the idea of leaving behind Sofia and the twins and most importantly, Mark. The man I've come to love, my friend, lover and companion. Four and half beautiful, fun, hilarious, sexy , awesome years.

6 months earlier

Growing up in the Robbins family was never easy. Arizona's father was a proud man. She was raised to believe in family, God and country. Her brother gave his life for his country. She gave her professional life to be the savior of the tiny humans. She never thought she would have a personal life that could match up to that. Then she met Calliope. And then Calliope died.

And every hope she ever had for lasting happiness in her personal life died. She had resigned herself to growing an old brilliant but lonely savior of the tiny humans. Then Sofia's heart began to beat and the seed of hope sprung in her own shattered existence.

Things were far from perfect. She was still lost as to what was her role was in this child's life. She felt like her daughter. Calliope had felt like her wife. She had nothing but broken promises and dreams and a 1 pound infant fighting for every breath. And then there was Mark.

Thinking back on it now she can't help but laugh when she thinks about those first few awkward months. Even now with him lightly snoring against her neck she can't believe she is in this position. Not that she is complaining. She loves the man. It's just ironic that four years after the fact she still loves the man. They still fight and argue from time to time. He's still a smug son of a bitch but the makeup sex is worth the disagreements.

Sex… Another surprise. The sex is still utterly awesome. She still finds herself attracted to women which she never doubted would end. It's not enough to make her doubt her choice, her decision to love him, live with him, be in a relationship with him. They remain faithful to each other. Though he has hinted multiple times he wouldn't be adverse to a three way. But that's a story for another day. The main concern here is that her period hasn't shown up in two months. She knew she should take the damn test. But she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. And there's something else. Mark is terrified of more kids. Ever since Callie died he gets so afraid of losing her and Sofia. But she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She would have to take the test. This is all coming right at Sofia's fourth birthday, Callie's anniversary. And the Torres are coming to town to stay for the summer. Thank god for Aria. These past four years were rough but with her around she helped the family to finally gain some footing. The blond sighed. She had only been off the birth control for the last 6 months because of a bad reaction she had. Arizona stood staring at herself in her bathroom, her hand settling over her flat stomach. A small smiled formed at the corner of her lips. A baby? She , Arizona Robbins could actually be carrying a baby inside her right now. She had to find out for sure. And definitely before Carlos , Lucia, her father and mom showed up for Sofia's birthday. She closed her eyes and thought about how awkward Sofia's first birthday had been three years ago.

**Reconciliations-The first year**

_**Flashback**_

_Sofia was turning one years old and Mark and Arizona had been invited down to Miami by Carlos. Aria had agreed to come as support and a buffer between Arizona and Lucia as well as Mark and Carlos._

_Mark sat stiffly in his seat as the airplane experienced a mild shift and lurched forward then dipped down because of turbulence. His hand held Arizona's tightly as his fingers clenched against her smaller ones. _

"_Breathe baby" She smiled a reassuring dimpled grin at him. He nodded mutely willing himself to ease out a shaky breath. He really did hate flying. He had rather drive with a screaming one year old from Seattle to Miami than take the 3 hour flight. She brought his hand up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to his skin._

"_When is this damn plane gonna land" he ground out through clenched teeth._

_The blond turned in her seat and leaned next to him, her voice lowered. "I think you just need a distraction hun" she sexily. His eyes widened at the innuendo and she smirked to herself__** that got his attention.**_

"_Seriously, "he smiled weakly, his hand still clutching her smaller one from anxiety. _

"_Oh yea babe, I'm serious, I mean you know there will be NO SEX while we are in the Torres's home! " she whispered and leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "wait about 3 minutes" she winked and pushed herself out of her seat straightening her shirt before she made her way down the first class selection towards the bathroom. _

_Mark took a deep breath and barely waiting the allotted time before he was pushing himself out of his seat. Just as he was making his way out of his aisle he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning he saw a knowing smirk on Aria's face as she held a babbling Sofia in her lap. "Freaks" she coughed with a smile._

_A brilliant smiled appeared on Marks face as he brought his finger up to his lips saying "shush, that's a secret" with that he was off to join the mile high club with a certain blond. _

_Two hours later Mark, Arizona, Aria and Sofia were sitting in the expansive living of Carlos and Lucia Torres. Carlos had Aria's BMW waiting for her at Miami International with a driver. Mark usually was not easily impressed by wealth but Callie's parents were loaded it seemed. The driver had dropped them off at the Torres estate in Bal Harbor, Miami. The house was definitely had a Spanish look to it with a cobblestone path that lead through a beautiful garden with hedges that were 6 ft high. Mark nodded impressively as Aria let them into the mansion and led them through to the living room. _

_The ceilings were huge with a beautiful chandelier hanging in the foyer and literally a wall made of a plexiglass fish tank which separated the living room from the dining room. Arizona swallowed and asked shakily to Aria if those were indeed the smallest sharks she'd ever seen in the tank. The Latina laughed and nodded her approval._

"_My padre's best friend got them for him as a present for the last business deal that he wrapped up before he retired. Said doing business with poppy was like swimming in shark infested waters" she laughed as she led them to the over sized plush burgundy sectional. _

"_I can't believe you and Callie grew up here" Mark said taking a seat next to the blond. Sofia reached for her mother out of her aunt's arms just as Carlos and Lucia entered the room from the foyer… "Aria! Quienes contigo?"_

"_Poppy" she said rushing to hug him and hold him tight. Lucia reached her daughter giving her hug also her eyes never leaving the Arizona or Mark. _

_Arizona could see her stiffen and then slowly breath out as if she were trying to control her emotions. _

"_Mama, poppy, I brought Arizona, Mark and Sofia, just like I said I would" Aria said proudly. Lord knows it had taken months to get the duo to agree to come to Florida and even longer to convince Lucia to be civil if she ever wanted to see Callie's daughter again. _

_Carlos swallowed and took a step forward extended his hand towards Mark. "Its good you could all make it, welcome to our home" he said sincerely_

_Mark managed a nod of the head before accepting his hand and shaking it firmly. "Thanks for inviting us down"_

_Lucia stepped forward.."You're looking well Dr. Robbins" she said softly. "Motherhood agrees with you I see"_

_It was a olive branch, small but still, Arizona would not snub her. She smiled a brilliant dimpled smile and shifted Sofia on her side. "Thank you but I'm just taking it day by day. I don't know what I'm doing half the time"_

"_Whatever you're doing Sofia looks well" the older woman smiled shyly.."You are welcome in our home. _

"_Thank you and you must call me Arizona" the blond said gently_

"_Then you must call me Lucia" the older woman agreed."_

"_would you like to hold your granddaughter" Arizona said as she motioned to place the half drowsy one year old into the older woman's arms. _

_Lucia quickly reached out for the child with Carlos right by her side as she held the little girl. They awed and oohed over her smothering her little cheeks with kisses and tears. _

"_thank you" Lucia whispered toward the blond, her voice thick with emotion_

_The men simply watched as the bridges were slowly being built. Aria smiled, her hand clutching the cross Callie had given her before she moved to Seattle. "Things might just be ok after all Callie" she thought _

_**Heaven**_

Arizona sighed. Things did begin to work out for all of them after that trip. It was slow going…but they all loved Sofia and wanted to be in her life. But now, what kind of life would she have if she lost two mothers in the span of 4 ½ years? And what about her little twins. She covered her mouth to keep from crying. She didn't even get to hold them, barely even saw them. They had no name? Sure they had lost of possibilities but she and Mark were still deciding. She didn't even know if they were ok…

And all this time, Timothy was somewhere here! Callie was somewhere here! But she was alone. Alone in the white place of peace yet she couldn't quite give herself over to the feeling. Not with her heart still with her children.

And Mark.

Present

"What the fuck is going on Addison!" Mark bellowed as Owen and Derrek held him pinned back against the white hospital walls.

"Mark calm down you're scaring Sofia!" Addison snapped looking frantically down the hall at the little girl who was being held by her Abuelito. Carlos looked fearfully back at Addison who turned her attentions to a hysterical Mark.

"I'm scared out my fucking brains…what's happening to her! I need to be in there with her" he pleaded; his eyes were red rimmed with tears falling unchecked. "Derrek tell her" he pleaded with his oldest friend.

"Mark, we don't know what's going on right now. Let Teddy and Christina do their job. Bailey's in there and so is the Chief so just please. Ok. Just please" Derrek said almost begging. He hated to see his best friend like this.

Mark slid down the wall his face in his hands as he sobbed. Sofia broke from her grandfather's embrace when she saw her father in such distress. She ran down the hall falling against Mark, wrapping her arms around his shoulders…

"Poppy what's the matter, where's mommy." She cried.

Mark pulled her into his embrace, his face hidden in her mass of dark, wavy hair. He knew he must be crushing her slight frame but she was the last thing keeping him from jumping off a bridge at the moment. So he did the only thing he could do.

**He held on to her for dear life. **

_Tbc…_


	3. Decisions

All the days of my Life.

The move-Year One

Sofia was officially 18 months old when Arizona decided it was time for the "talk" with Mark. They had been living together in their loft for 18 months and it was nice but she wanted their daughter to have a home, a backyard, a cat! The blonde sighed as she stared down at one of her patient's charts. She didn't hear April approach her until the woman lightly tapped her on shoulder, startling her.

"Sorry Zona," she smiled quickly.

Arizona eased back against the nurse's desk and gave her young friend a smile. "It's ok, I'm good," she said chewing her bottom lip lightly.

"What's the matter? Sofia learn a new curse from her daddy?" April grinned nudging her friend in the side.

"Not this time, and he's a dead man if she does," Arizona said rolling her eyes a bit. Mark was turning out to be as much as handful as their daughter. He was a great dad but too playful in Arizona's opinion. But then again Sofia did have her daddy wrapped around her little toddler finger. This brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"So Cristina and Teddy want to have a girls night out tonight. Bailey's coming too! I love Bailey even though she is kind of scary." April rambled on barely taking a breath to continue. "Aria's cooking over at her place and she says Alex will be pulling an all-nighter tonight. You gonna come?" The brunette pleaded with her eyes. "It's more fun when you're around."

Arizona threw a free arm around her shoulder. "Yes…I think that's a great idea. I just hope Mark can watch Sofia tonight. I'll let you know ok?" she said as her pager went off. "Shit, it's the pit, gotta go!"

"Ok, I'll see you tonight!" April said as she too rushed off in the opposite direction.

Mark stood off to the side lining up his shot, body slightly hunched over the tee. "I think Robbins wants to move," he said finally as he swung the golf club with a harsh whipping force, projecting the white ball high into the air over the ledge of the rooftop.

Derek, Owen, Alex and Jackson stared at each other briefly, a smile twitching at the corners of their mouth. He turned in time to see their unspoken glances at one another and the mirth in their eyes. He shook his head, knowing what was coming. More ribbing about him being domesticated and pussy whipped by the blonde. Not that he wasn't, but he damn sure didn't have to agree with them. Alex smirked back at him sensing his thoughts. Mark contemplated his life. He was the head of the Plastics department and his teaching skills were much sought after. He had flown to prestigious institutions and given many lectures and performed a few surgeries in prestigious hospitals on occasion. His daughter was healthy and active and beautiful. Callie would have been so proud of her. Thanks to having Aria in their life, fences were mended with the Torres's and the little girl thrived physically and emotionally. She was even speaking Spanish a little bit (but only with her Spanish relatives, it was as if she knew he had no idea what he was saying) and lastly Arizona. He and the blonde were still going strong 18 months later. He was still in love! She hadn't left him, it hadn't been some experiment. They were a family, he was actually happy.

He had friends, real friends who had become family. Alex had finally gotten over the initial shock of his being with Arizona and made an effort on her behalf to be accepting. Slowly but surely he had been accepted into his, Owens's and Derek's little crew. It helped that he was dating Aria also. Jackson had finally gotten over his thing with Lexie and seen the light. He was dating April his longtime best friend and they were actually cute together. Derek had finally gotten over Meredith and was dating Teddy of all people. They complimented each other well and Mark was happy to have his friends and family in life.

"Sloan, snap out it!" Jackson yelled with a smile, "Where were you man?"

"He was thinking about Robbins!" Alex teased as he tossed the older man a beer.

"Dude, you are so whipped," Jackson laughed

"Like you're not whipped?" Derek said punching him lightly in the side.

"I mean after April finally gave it up! Didn't you just about cry it was so good!" Mark said eyes full of laughter.

**They all roared in laughter**

"Hey! That's not cool man," Jackson blushed furiously.

"Just saying," Mark grinned deviously.

"You guys are all twelve year olds," Owen said with a shake of his head.

"Ok ok, what's this about moving and Robbins?" Derek smiled.

Mark dropped his club and leaned against the railing near the edge of the building. "She keeps making comments about the place being small and needing space for Sofia," he sighed, eyes troubled.

"Dude so what? I mean if you leave me and April can get in on that spot," Jackson smiled

"Uh hell no, Teddy and I got dibs on that place."

"You have a house man!" Jackson protested

"A house that I built for woman I clearly knew nothing about. I'm not starting off with Teddy in that place," Derek said quietly.

"So you and Teddy are serious now?" Mark asked him, his tone serious. They had had this conversation many times privately. Teddy was Arizona's best friend and Mark wanted no drama. Derek had to be sure he was ready to move on from Meredith.

"Yes mom, I'm serious," Derek smiled at his friend.

"Speaking of serious, how's things with you and "I'm too sexy for my body" Aria Torres?" Jackson grinned towards Alex.

"Dude, stop lusting after my woman," Alex shrugged. "And it's great."

"I'm glad everyone's happy!" Mark growled irritably. "Now back to me," he said folding his arms across his chest.

The men all shook their heads; Sloan was not anything if always persistent. The world had to stop and deal with him first. But he was a good friend.

"Alright, so you're what? Getting cold feet now that you've been with the same woman for nearly two years?" Owen asked with concern.

Mark rubbed his face with his large hand and sighed. "Come on guys, it's not that. I fucking love that woman. She makes me happy just walking through the door," he smiled. "It's just…"

He paused staring off.

"It's just what dude?" Alex asked impatiently, Arizona was still his best woman friend, as he put it.

"It's just that extra space means more rooms," Mark said finally

They all looked at him confused before saying in unison. "So?"

"So that means rooms need filling and women like to fill them with more kids," Mark huffed.

Derek looked at his friends incredulously. "Since when did you not want more kids"

Mark looked at him just as incredulously. "Since my best friend and love of my life died in childbirth?" he thundered as he began to pace.

Everyone hung their head a bit. Callie would never be forgotten, she was always be a sore spot for all of her friends and the fact that no one could save her. It was clear Mark would never get over her loss.

"She didn't die from childbirth. She died from complications of the accident man," Owen reminded him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mark let out a shaky breath. "I know….but I'm scared. My life is great. Yes I would love to have a gorgeous little Robbins Jr. but I couldn't take another loss man. I just can't," his voice cracked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"You need to talk to Zo," Alex said finally.

"Yea man, talk to her," Jackson added.

"But it will have to be tomorrow because the girls are going over Alex's place tonight," Owen smiled. "Which means I think you get Sofia duty," he chuckled.

Mark smiled…"which means **WE** get Sofia duty."

**Alex and Aria's **

"These are good," Cristina said as Aria handed her yet another cherry strawberry margarita. "How are you this good at making these?"

Aria smiled as she passed another frozen goodie to Bailey and Arizona. "I am a Latina who was raised 5 miles from South Beach, the party center of America" she laughed.

April and Teddy appeared from the kitchen with her trays of homemade chicken quesadillas and salsa and chips. "This looks so good," April said as she placed the tray on the end table. Arizona smiled as she bit into the quesadilla. It was like Callie was with her; Aria clearly shared the same cooking skills.

"I'm glad I was able to make this," Bailey said as she scooped up some salsa with her tortilla chip.

"Me too," Aria smiled good-naturedly as she set down cross legged on the floor. "Sooooo, who has the gossip!" she laughed and everyone joined.

Two hours and an empty blender of margarita later, the ladies were well buzzed with full stomachs. They laughed raucously as Cristina teased April about her sex life with Jackson until Teddy nudged her in the side and told her it was high time she gave Owen a baby. That shut her up for the rest of the night. Bailey bemoaned being in a relationship with a stubborn man whom she adored but found their workplace dynamic trying.

"It's not that bad," Arizona chirped.

"You and Sloan don't have to work with each other all the time… besides you two are too busy meeting for sex in on call rooms," Bailey stated dryly.

"Shut up," Arizona blushed, dimples on display.

"Who cares?" Cristina said flippantly. "I want to talk about you and the man whore moving out of the loft you stole from me, I call dibs!"

"Really Cris, you don't need three rooms considering you absolutely refuse to have a baby," Teddy interjected.

"Hey! I have my hands full with little Torres jr. thank you! You know she actually gave me the Torres eyebrow last week!" Cristina mumbled.

"You were talking about taking her chupo," Arizona stated with a smile

"That kid is too big for a damn pacifier," Christiana stated firmly.

"I wholeheartedly agree Robbins, it's a wonder she can speak at all," Bailey admonished

The blonde stood up as she collected her friend's plates. "Hey! She speaks just fine thank you very much in Spanish and English, isn't that right Aria?" Arizona protested.

The Latina nodded with a wide smile. "That's right."

"And anyway she only has the chupo at night…we are weaning her off it," Arizona put in with a pout. Sofia was her baby and even though she was growing up so fast the blonde couldn't help but spoil her just a little bit. But she promised herself that the chupo was out of here, _starting next week. _

"Forget all that, you and Sloan are moving?" Bailey asked as she leaned back on the sofa.

Arizona leaned against the kitchen wall, her eyes darkened. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Teddy asked.

Everyone waited patiently, their eyes locked on the blonde who was twisting a dish towel in her hands.

"I would like to have a real home for Sofia and with Mark," she said in hushed voice. "I just don't know if I'm pushing it."

"Pushing it how?" Bailey asked.

Arizona ran her fingers through her tousled blonde hair momentarily before speaking. "Things have been," she paused, "better than I ever expected them. Mark and I fit somehow. I love him." This brought a smile to her face, her dimples flashing as she thought about Mark and her life with him. "But this is probably the longest he's ever been committed to anything besides football," she sighed as she made her way over to the sofa and flopped on the couch between Teddy and April.

Teddy wrapped an arm around her shoulder while April took her hand and intertwined her fingers with her own. "I just don't want to rock the boat," Arizona said finally.

"Oh, hun," Teddy said giving her a squeeze.

Bailey cleared her throat, making her presence known. Her brown eyes compassionate but firm. "I've known Sloan since he first showed up here from New York chasing Addison Montgomery. And never thought I would see the day when that man would ever settle down with one woman and be happy to do it." She moved to kneel before the petite blonde, her hands gently lying on Arizona's knees. "He loves you Robbins. He hasn't loved any woman this much and been willing to act on it. But for you he has. Talk to the man."

Arizona smiled weakly. She knew what Miranda was getting at. Yes, Mark had loved Callie with all his heart but he never acted on that love. He never had the faith or courage to settle down and fight for her. Not like he had for the blonde. He was with her in every sense of the word, emotionally and physically. She needed to just settle down and talk to him. "I think I'm gonna go home guys," she said pushing herself up and off the couch. "Thank you…all of you," she said sincerely.

**Robbins Sloan Apt.**

Mark sighed as he gently laid his little girl down in her crib. She was still sucking her chupo lightly while clutching her plush frog he had won for her last month at the carnival. He smiled as she smiled in her sleep and her free hand pulled at the waves of dark hair as she sighed and slipped deeper into her rest. She reminded him of her birthmother so much. He stroked her hair lightly. "You did good Cal," he whispered before turning on her night light which was cute little crescent moon wall lamp.

Mark checked his watch which read ten thirty and wondered if it would be too overbearing if he send his woman a text. He always worried about her when it got late. As if on cue the blonde entered their home, making sure to lock the door and drop her coat on the coat rack before she noticed Mark standing in the shadows. "Hey there sexy thing," she winked as he made his way over to her. "Can I say I love the sweatpants and tee look?" she grinned as he pulled her slight body against his.

"You sure can but you could always show me," he said salaciously before pressing his lips against hers and kissing her softly. Their kisses began to grow and soon his hands were cupping her jean clad ass and grinding her into and against him.

Arizona broke away from his kiss breathless as she clung onto his large shoulders. "Mark," she panted as he ground against her. "Baby we need to talk," she moaned as he kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Can't we talk after?" he all but begged. "It's been like two weeks."

This had her pushing his shoulders and scampering out of his arms with laughter. "It has not! It's been like 7 days Sloan. Ridiculous!' she laughed as she made her way down the hall and into their master bedroom.

Mark pouting behind her followed and leaned back against their bedroom door as she watched her peel her clothes off.

Arizona could feel the heat from his gaze and it made her body throb with anticipation. Yet she needed to get some things off her chest. She pulled her shirt off and stepped out of her jeans, just as she turned around she was pulled into her insistent lovers arms.

Mark had enough of watching her, by the time she was in her matching pale green bra and panties he was pulling her into his arms and setting her on his lap. Arizona shook her head as he set them both down on their massive bed. "So talk to me Blondie, what's this about?" he asked kissing her lightly on the shoulder.

Arizona put her small hands on the sides of his face turning him so he could look her in the eyes. "I want to move into a house Mark," she said firmly.

She could see the discomfort in his eyes and began to panic.

"But you don't want to obviously," she said dropping her hands and making to move off his lap. He held her tightly his arms around his waist.

"Don't do that Ari. It's not that I don't want to," Mark stuttered.

"What is it then Mark? Is this too much like a real commitment to you?" she snapped. She didn't mean it to come out so harshly, but she was scared.

He cupped her face with on hand making her look at him. "I am committed to you in every way and you know that," he said firmly with no malice.

**She nodded her eyes downcast. **

"Come on baby" he said pulling her against him until her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her head rested against his neck. "I love you so much, if you want a house, I'll get you a house," he said caving.

"Mark, why did you hesitate though?" Arizona whispered.

**He sighed holding her tightly. **

"A house is for people who want a family in it," he said finally.

Arizona sat up and looked at him curiously until it dawned on her what he was saying. "You don't want a family, more kids…" she added.

Mark looked down. "I don't want push our luck," he said quietly.

Arizona knew how he felt. She kept expecting the shoe to drop on their relationship and it was worrying her that it hadn't yet. But the subject of more kids had never come up. She was on her birth control pills religiously.

"Is that ok with you?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I never thought I would be a mother and now with Sofia, I just love her so much. But more kids. It's a scary thought," she chewed her bottom lip. "A baby with you wouldn't be the worst thing Mark," she said finally. "I mean love you," she whispered looking away.

Mark stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "I love you too and I don't want you to think I don't want a baby with the woman I love," he said lifting her chin up. "I just couldn't take losing you," he said eyes bright.

"Oh sweetie," Arizona gasped kissing his mouth gently before pulling back. "I'm not going anywhere…"

He kissed her over and over and then he was rubbing her with large hands. He was moaning as if he couldn't get enough of her mouth and tongue and her body pressed against him. His lips traveled and sucked her neck, chest and finally her breast where they lingered as her hand tightened into the scruff of his neck pulling at his curly hair. She whispered his name over and over until he laid her back onto the mattress and opened her legs widely. His tongue was heated as it licked a trailed down her long toned legs and settled on the pearl of his obsession lightly hidden from him by piece of lace. She moaned and rocked her hips forward as he slid the material off her legs and settled in, tasting her.

"Oh god," she said breathlessly as she tried to keep up with his blessed tongue which lashed her repeated over and over up and down before his fingers were buried inside her tightness. He watched her as she flushed and rocked her hips in time with his fingers.

"You're so wet" he said hoarsely feeling his erection throb against the then material of his boxer shorts. He needed to be inside her. He leaned down and sucked on her until she was calling his name and spilling into his insistent mouth.

Mark leaned up and kissed her passionately resting his head against her chest for a moment while she caught her breath. "I love you," he stated quietly.

"Show me?" she asked touching his face gently. His eyes darkened with love and lust, the perfect combination. He rose up and stood on the side of the bed while the blonde turned on her side lying completely nude, watching him.

And somehow it was more erotic with her wide eyes watching as he shoved his boxers down to reveal his engorged shaft. He slowly stroked himself growing his erection further as she watched him with darkened blue eyes. Finally he climbed between her legs and leaned over kissed her gently.

Arizona reached up and pulled him down against her, delving her tongue into his mouth, sucking and fighting for dominance. Using all her strength, and with a little help from Mark, she turned him over onto his back. Her eyes twinkling as he smirked up at her. Lifting her up he slid his cock inside her, his hands falling to her waist. She leaned forward, her hands grabbing his shoulder blades as she began to ride him.

Mark gripped her legs on either side him and rammed himself further and further insider her. Arizona gripped his arms as he held onto her slight waist, lifting her up and down on his cock. He moved deeper and deeper with every lift until he was pounding her. Flesh pounding on flesh in the quietness of their bedroom. She arched her back as he pounded her, her blond flow flowing as she stared up at the ceiling…"Don't stop" she whimpered

Sweat formed on his brow as he concentrated on her pleasure, angling his cock so that he was striking her sweet spot every time he entered and withdrew.

And now she was riding him harder and harder with every motion. His fingers biting painfully into her waist, as he flipped them over and he pressed her into the bed. She was moaning loudly as he pounded her, his face buried into her neck, moaning her name over and over and over until he splashed off inside her and she came gasping his name out, her nails scaring his back.

**They lay wrapped in each other's arms quietly.**

"I can't lose you babe. I wouldn't be able to survive that," he said hoarsely into her neck.

Arizona stroked his back gently, tears in her eyes. How could she ever think he wasn't committed to her or getting cold feet. "I'm right here Mark. Right here." And she was by some twist of fate, she was right where she wanted to be.

Heaven

"_I made a promise. I can't stay here," Arizona said to herself._

"_It's not really up to you."_

_The blonde's head snapped up. She stared at the figure in front her._

"_Wallace?"_

"_Hey doc, can't say I'm happy to see ya." he smiled. _

_The blond pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so sorry Wallace."_

"_You tried your best doc, that's all I could ask for. It wasn't up to you," he said simply. _

"_Then who is it up to, because I can't stay here. I have someone who loves me. I have children who need me. I can't," the blonde said emotionally._

"_The big guy up here is reviewing your case. But don't worry. You got a lot of people fighting for you," he smiled. "Just hold on," he smiled as he faded away._

"_Wallace, come back! What people? Wallace!" _

_But he was gone. Arizona sighed frustrated and then a door appeared. She hesitated as she stepped forward and pushed it open to reveal a beautiful creek surrounded by green grass and trees._

_Her eyes went wide. "O'Malley?," she said in a gasp as she stepped forward and the door closed behind her. _

_Present day_

"She's in a coma Mark. She lost so much blood and her uterus nearly ruptured. We had a lot of repairs to do and we needed to induce the coma," Addison was saying_._

"But she's not dead?" he asked.

"No but I can't say when she will wake up. I mean, we induced her but she seems to have just gone somewhere," Derek said.

"She'll come back. I know she will," Mark said firmly. He looked haggard and tired; a five o'clock shadow graced his face. The colonel and his wife were down with the twins in the NICU. Carlos and Aria were with Sofia down in the pediatric playroom. That left Mark here in a receiving room to contemplate the future.

"She'll come back. She has too," he said tiredly before pushing himself up. "Take me to her," he stated.

"Mark," Addison admonished.

"Now." he said firmly heading out the door.

Tbc…..


	4. The waiting game

All the days of my life.

Present Day

Mark lay slumped in an uncomfortable chair, a five a clock shadow on his jaw and his hair a unruly mess of curls and salt and peppered color waves gave him a weary tiresome appearance. It was now going on the four days and Arizona still lay in unconscious in a semi coma. He stared at her slight frame, her skin was sheet pale and hallow. Her hair lacked its normal silky corn spun shine and her lips were dry and chalky. He reached over to retrieve a Styrofoam cup filled with water and gently dipped it to the blonds lips. Pulling back his fingers lightly brushed her mouth to spread the cool water against her lips. "I'm waiting for you Arizona" he sighed softly leaning over to kiss her forehead. "We're all waiting for you"

Addison stepped out of the shadow of the doorway. "Your children are waiting for you too Mark"

He turned slightly as he stood up and stretched. He sighed and crossed his arms over his expansive chest. "They're in good hands, Arizona is the one who needs me" he said glancing down at her what appeared to be her near lifeless body. Only the beating of her heart as indicated by the machines and slight rise and fall of her chest let him know she was still with him. And that was more than enough. He wouldn't be losing another woman he loved without one hell of fight, he vowed.

Addison took in his appearance as she approached him to pull him into a reluctant hug. "You can't do anything for her Mark" she whispered against him. Pulling back she stared at him through determined blue eyes. "The twins need their father. It's been four days and you haven't been to see them or even given them a name besides baby Sloan. You need to see them Mark!" she said fiercely. The red head knew he was scared and hurting but he had responsibilities to those babies and Sofia and she was going to be damned if she let him wallow in self pity. "Arizona will still be here" she implored.

He pulled away from her with a jerk… " You don't know that" he said angrily trying to hush his voice. "You don't anything. I have to stay here for her…I have to" he said turning away from the red head. "Good bye Addison" he said effectively ending the conversation.

With a sigh Addison shook her head and turned on her heel exiting the room. She knew better than to keep fighting with him when he was in this type of mood. But it didn't sit well with her, not one bit. She could see her old friend was on the edge and she prayed Arizona came back before he fell off of it.

_Heaven_

"_George?" Arizona said with surprise. George O' Malley smiled that same goofy grin he had always held in life and reached out his hand toward her. _

_Arizona stepped lightly as her toes curled into the thick stands of green flowing grass. It was beautiful here. She approached him down nearer where she saw a bubbling brook. He was sitting on large smooth weather worn stones, his feet dangling in the cool water of the creek. Taking his hand into hers, he led over to the edge as she sat on the end._

"_Always loved this place as a kid, my dad would take my brothers and me fishing here" George said conversationally as if it were the most normal thing._

"_Why are you here?" Arizona asked as she splashed her feet in the water below. _

_He looked at her compassionately before replying. "For you of course"_

_She cocked her to the side. "Are you one of the people on my "side" she said frustrated._

_George smiled. "yes, of many"_

_The blond sighed and ran a hand through her blond hair. "Why can't I go back. Why do I need people to fight for me? Am I that bad of person?" she asked desperately. "True she hadn't been overly religiously and now she was beginning to wonder if that choice was going to cost her._

_George grinned her as if reading her mind. "No Arizona, it's the complete opposite. You're too good of a person"_

_The blond pulled her feet up from the water and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't understand"_

_George turned so that he was now sitting Indian style facing her. "You're kind and caring. You have great faith in people and you're always so giving. Those are great traits to have Dr. Robbins" he smiled "things that make for great guardian angels"_

_The blond tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I'm glad that God thinks I'm awesome, but I have a near five year old at home and two precious little babies waiting on me. Not to mention Mark! I swore him to him that everything would be ok" the blond said shaking her head. It was then that she heard Marks voice. It was faint but it echoed all around her. "__**I'm waiting for you…We're all waiting for you" **_

_Arizona grasped George's hand. "You have thelp me get home"_

"_It's not up to me or you" he said sadly_

_Arizona dropped his hands, her eyes blazing. She was getting tired of people telling her that things were out of her control. "Fine, but you can do something for me" _

"_Which is what?"_

"_Bring me to Calliope" she said softly but determined_

_George's face paled…"I don't know..I ..' He stammered_

"_Bring me to her O'Malley" Arizona said harshly._

_George jumped to his feet and began to pace. "And what if I do? Huh? You're so hell bent on going back but what happens when you see the love of your life? There's a reason you haven't seen her yet Arizona" He admonished_

_It was the blonds turn to rise her hands clenching …"And what would that be?"_

"_Its not my place to get involved in higher powers than myself" he backtracked_

"_O'Malley, my entire life is hanging in the balance here. I need answers and maybe Callie is the one who can explain them to me'_

_George sighed. "I have to go" he said turning._

"_George! George! No you –" But he was already gone._

_Arizona slumped down to the grass, tears of frustration falling down her cheeks. She was alone again. No Callie, No Mark, No Sofia, No twins. Even the afterlife sucked!_

**Year Two-House Guest**

"Ok can I just say this house rocks!" Mark said as he plopped down on the large plush black sectional. "This is officially my spot" he grinned as he stretched out his long legs over the lower portion that emitted from a larger reclining chair.

Arizona shook her head with a dimpled smiled as she continued to dust the furniture. Mark watched her as she flitted about, hair tied back with a rag. She wiped a stray line of sweat that trickled down her brow as she picked up a bottle of Windex and began to wipe the large bay window of their Tudor style home.

"Robbins we've been here like a month. We've haven't had time to dirty the place up" chuckled. The blond who was in the midst of stretching to reach a corner of the window turned and frowned at her boyfriend.

"My parents will be here tomorrow Mark" she said irritated. "Sue me for wanting to make a good impression" she returned to vigorous wiping.

Mark suppressed the urge to chuckle at her display of irritancy and pushed himself off the reclining chair. Quietly he made his way over to stand behind the blond as she ignored his presence and continued with her busy work.

"You're going to pull a muscle babe" He said softly against her back of her head, breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo. His hands rested lightly on her waist while she continued to wipe the now shining window pane horizontally.

"You're no help Sloan and you're not taking this visit serious enough" she muttered.

Mark sighed and pulled her against his back. "I am Arizona; I just don't think a clean house is going to change your dad's opinion of me or of us together as a couple" he said holding her tight.

Arizona dropped her arms limply at her side, the Windex bottle and rag falling to the floor. "I know but I have to try Mark. It's been nearly a year and half of feuding. " she said with a whisper. "I just want him to see that I'm happy, that being with you and Sofia makes me happy.

Mark turned her around to face him and planted a soft kiss on her mouth. "Ok babe. What needs cleaning next?" he asked with a wiry smile for which he was granted a brilliant flash of dimples and kiss.

The very next afternoon Arizona stood in a pair of dark faded jeans and a baby blue blouse holding a squirming two year old Sofia. "Mark they're here" she anxiously.

Mark appeared in a pair of baggy khaki jeans, a red Nike tee shirt and pair of red and white air force ones shoes. Arizona had pleaded and begged until he had relented and gotten a fresh hair cut and shave. He was now sporting clean cut look with a nicely trimmed goatee. Armed with a bouquet of Lilies in his hand, he glanced back at the blond for the ok to open the door as the bell rang for the second time.

She gave a curt nod as she shifted Sofia on the side of her hip.

Mark pulled the double doors of his new home open to reveal the colonel and his wife. Barbara beamed as she pulled into a huge bear hug. "Mark! Let me look you! Ohhh you look so handsome" she smiled eyes gleaming as he led her into the foyer.

"Heyyyy watch it mom "Arizona grinned as her mom clapped both her hands together with excitement. "Oh my goodness it that my little Sophie bear" she smiled as she reached her arms out to the little girl.

Sofia grinned at her grandmother and reached out for her as Arizona happily relinquished her to her mom…"Arizona she's so beautiful" Barbara said kissing Sofia's little cheek. Barbara stared with awe at the little wonder in her arms. At two years old Sofia was a darling little angel. She looked like a handcrafted Dresden doll. Her features were delicate and that of her birthmothers along with her light carmal colored skin. The thick mass of black raven hair that hung in two long pony tails which curled and waved in ringlets made her absolutely adorable. The little girl focused her honey colored eyes at her grandma and smiled…"Hi grammy"

"Hi baby" Barbara smiled kissing her again and blowing a raspberry on the little girls neck which brought forth a gaggle of giggles.

"Where Pop pop" Sofia asked looking around.

Arizona chewed her bottom lip when she noticed her father and Mark were nowhere to be found. "Uh oh" she breathed out

'Oh hunny relax. He's helping get the bags. And as for your daddy, I told him unless he wants to live his old age out in a retirement home alone he had better BEHAVE" Barbara threatened as she wrapped her free arm around her daughter and led her away saying…"Show me the rest of this house!"

It was just after Barbara had released him from her death grip of a hug that Mark had finally made some acknowledged eye contact from the Colonel. A gruff nod of the head and the man was turning on his heel and heading out the door. With a exaggerated sigh Mark followed him out the front door while the women fawned over Sofia.

Trying his best to stay out of the old buzzards way he reached into the truck of what looked to be a 2010 Lincoln Navigator. Deciding the had about enough of the silent treatment he gave it his best shot at diplomacy, for Arizona's sake "How was the drive down sir?" he asked as he lugged the heavy suitcase out.

'Not bad" the colonel said turning to him as he grabbed another suitcase and turned towards the house.

"I know Arizona has been looking forward to you coming up for awhile." Mark said conversationally. "Sofia's missed her grandparents" he added as he got the door and pushed it open.

The colonel gave him a slightly arched eyebrow before his expression softened. "She is a blessing and quite a little angel' he said cracking a smile

"We think so " Mark added as he placed the luggage in the foyer. "I guess the ladies went to check out the rest of the house. Why don't you catch up with them sir and I'll place these in your room" Mark said doing his best bell hop expression.

"Dad! There you are" Arizona said as she emerged from the hallway of to the left Sofia clutching her legs.

"Hey sweetheart" Daniel replied as he moved to embrace his daughter. They clung to each other for awhile with Sofia tugging on her Pop pops legs. Daniel bent down and hefted her up. "Hi Sophie bear" he said hugging her. He pulled Arizona into his free arm and kissed the side of her head. He really had missed his daughter. Their interactions over the past year had been short and infrequent. The topic of Mark Sloan was a sore one between father and child. Still his wife had made it clear that she was not going to lose her daughter and time with her grandchild because of his stubbornness. So when Arizona called asking if they would spend the holidays with them, he had no choice but to accept.

Mark had by this time disappeared with their luggage as Arizona gave her dad the tour of her new that he had missed out on. Daniel had to admit the house was as spacious as any mansion on the inside while presenting a still humble look on the outside. Located five minutes outside of the city it sat on 6 arces of prime land overlooking the Sound. It was in fact the land that Derek had planned on building a home with Meredith so many years ago. Now however the home built here was for Arizona and Mark. The house was a perfect mixture of brick and wood.

"So where are we now?" Daniel smiled as Arizona and Sofia guided him through their new home.

We are heading towards the rec room" Arizona smiled at her dad's surprised expression.

they took the stairs down into what should be the basement. "I do need my space too dad" she chuckled. "This gives Mark all the space he needs to do his man crap"

Daniel smiled lightly as he looked around the fully carpeted area. It was equipped with a fully stocked and locked bar and with bar stools. The 50 inch television was perched against the wall with attached DVD player and x box. After giving her dad the tour they returned upstairs and quickly took a look at the livingroom area and adjorning dining room. The place had his daughters decorating touch all over it yet it distinctly lacked the color pink which amused the colonel.

When they finally settled in for an early evening dinner everyone seemed to be in a better place.

"So Mark, what have you been up too?" Daniel asked locking his eyes on Marks.

Mark took a sip of water before clearing his throat. "well as you know I'm the head of plastics at the hospital but I recently was elected at the head of Seattle Associations of Cosmetic Surgeons." He smiled as Barbara gasped.

"I know right?" Arizona chimed in, her hand reaching out to clutch Marks. The blond beamed with pride.

"That's really great Mark. Isn't it?" Barbara challenged her husband.

Daniel gaze flickered towards his daughter who looked like she was holding her breath. "It is…It means that you obviously garner a lot of respect from your colleagues.

"Well that's great, believe me but your daughters respect is most important to me" he added humbly.

"Which you already have" Arizona said leaning over and giving his a peck on the lips.

In that moment Sofia yawned and lay her head down on the table. "I think someone is sleepy. Lets get you to bed pumpkin pie" Arizona smiled as she left her chair and made her way over to her daughter's high chair. "Dad will you help me put her down" Arizona asked

"Sure sweetie, I would love too" he said quickly with a smile

"I'll help Mark clear the table" Barbara put in even as Mark protested. "Oh hush! " she admonished him.

While Arizona and the colonel put the sleeping child down, Mark and Barbara loaded the dishwasher in the expansive kitchen area.

"I love this house. It looks like something out of Home makeover " she bubbled

"It cost like something out home makeover " Mark chuckled

"I've never seen my daughter so happy Mark" Barbara said softly as she handed him a plate

"Then I guess I'm doing something right" he grinned back.

"You are son, I just wanted you to know that you're doing a great job with Sofia and Arizona. They both seem very contented"

"I'm not doing anything really" he said turning to lean against the counter. "Your daughter has made every dream I was afraid to dream come true. I love her… You should know I love her very much" he said

"Ok. " she smiled

"Ok" Mark smiled back

Arizona watched as her father tucked Sofia in her toddler bed. She and Mark had decided it was time to at least try her out of her crib. So far she was doing great. The room was just as beautiful as her old one. The walls were pale purple with meadow of lilies and grass painted in. The built in book case held pictures of Callie, the Torres, Arizona and Mark and more pictures of Sofia from her first ultrasound to now.

"I like the house hon" Daniel said quietly

"But" Arizona challenged

"But where are you two going with all this" he asked

"What do you mean dad?" Arizona sighed

"When I look at you I can't deny you look happy. "

"I'm not looking happy daddy, I am happy" Arizona interjected

"Ok ok but you have this house, a toddler and no commitment. Everything based on Sloan" he said finally

"You're wrong dad"

"How I am wrong? You need stability. Have you thought about marriage Arizona? Or were you planning on shacking up for the rest of your life" he said tersely

Arizona leaned against the door. She knew this speech was coming. "Dad you don't even like Mark, so are you really telling me you want us to be married?"

"I'm saying you need to know where this is going. Is it leading anywhere" he asked hands out wide.

Arizona rubbed her temples…"Daddy I don't know if Mark and I will get married. Things are good right now ok. Shacking up isn't so bad. I'm happy and my daughter is happy. And you're wrong; things don't just depend on Mark. He signed papers sharing custody with me last year" she admitted quietly

Her father looked on in disbelief.

"You never said anything"

"Its between Mark and I daddy. Our private business. All you need to know is that Mark is committed to this relationship and so am I. So please stop fighting on this and just be happy Ive found happiness again after Callie" she implored him.

Daniel sighed and reached for her pulling her into a tight grip. "Ok, but if he hurts you I'll kill him" he whispered as Arizona laughed against his chest.

"Ok daddy. Now will you be nice" she pouted

"Fine…ill be nice" he smiled softly.

Mark waited as Arizona finally stepped from their spacious master bath wrapped in a plush pink robe. His eyes followed her every move as she dried off and pulled on a pair of his old worn boxer and oversized tee shirt. She laughed when she heard him groan in displeasure.

She jumped into the bed and climbed under the covers cuddling up to him. "Whats the matter, don't approve of my night wear" she teased

"No I do not" he pouted

"Mark I told you, there will be no sex while my parents are in this house." she grinned and lay her head on his chest.

"Why not" he whined. "we put them pool house out back" he begged

"Yea you put them there but I moved them to the downstairs' room off the kitchen side." She grinned when he frowned.

"and why did you do that"

The blond rolled on top of him and folded her arms over his chest leaning her chin down. "Because putting them in them in the pool house screams we plan on having sex and don't want you to hear" Arizona stated

"Babe come on, they are going to be here till after Christmas!" he protested. The blond just laughed.

"It's not funny" he pouted again.

"yes it is" she teased kissing him lightly on the lips.

He pulled her against his body and kissed her deeper. "We can be quiet' he whispered

"No we can't" Arizona mumbled against his ear as he rolled them over and planted kisses on her neck.

"Let's give it a try"

"Mark" she said erupting into a fit of giggles.

**Somehow they managed to be quiet after all.**

**Present Day**

"Mark"

Mark looked up from his perch by Arizona's side to find her father standing in the doorway.

"Colonel, hey "he said void of any real emotion

"It's time to go now" he said lying a hand on his shoulder

"No. I can't "

"Yes you can. You have a duty to your kids now and that is what Arizona would want" he said softly but firmly.

"But-"

"No but… the twins are waiting. It's time son" he said squeezing the younger mans shoulders.

Mark nodded mutely placing a kiss against the blonds cheek. He allowed himself to be led out of the room and down to the pedes unit. Mark swallowed hard as he was led to the incubators holding his twins. Alex appeared behind him. "Dude they've been holding strong. They're doing great"

Mark leaned down and picked up twin A. "Is this the girl" he asked they both looked identical. Weighing in at just over five pounds they bore Arizona's bright blue eyes and deep dimples. Mark looked over as Alex held the boy, twin B. His hair was sandy blown with a light blond tint. It covered his head in loose curls while his sister's hair was all blond waves. Other than that there was no distinguishing them. Mark held his daughter for the first time as he sat down in the rocking chair. Alex placed the boy into his other arm and watched as Mark looked at them in awe.

"Hi guys, I'm your dad" he said hoarsely. "I'm your dad"

He leaned down and kissed the top of their heads as the girl drifted off into a peaceful sleep while his son stared at him with curious bright blue eyes. Tears began to fall from Marks eyes as he thought about how he could possibly raise three children without her.

"Everything's going to be ok guys. Your mama made a promise and she always keeps her word" he said softly. After a moment he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "Keep your promise Arizona, please" he whispered into the air.

Tbc…..


	5. Ghosts of christmas past

Pairing: Mark/Arizona, Alex/Aria, Addison/Derek April/Jackson Owen/Christina

Rating: M for language, sex and lots of sex!(eventually)

All the days of my Life

_**The night before Christmas 2011~~~~**_

"_Ok so when did our house become the hang out house?" Arizona chuckled as she made herself busy around the kitchen, _

"_Hey you have the best digs" Teddy smiled cleaned empty plates at the sink before placing them into the dishwasher. "I have to say Zona this was the best impromptu holiday party ever"_

"_I think the year she claimed Mark as her man was probably the best in my book" April giggled as she pushed her way into the kitchen slightly tipsy._

_Bailey appeared behind the young woman, guiding her to chair near the expansive island. She frowned them smiled slightly with a shake of the head. "Who spiked the egg nog, Karev?"_

"_No Mami that would be me" Aria grinned as she sauntered into the kitchen in a tight festive red dress with dipping cleavage. _

"_Of course it would be" Arizona said with a grin admiring the Latina. "And you looked hot tonight Ms. Torres" _

_A carefully arched eyebrow and smug smiled greeted her back. "Oh… so you still notice those things" she said playfully_

_Arizona chuckled out loud…"Hard NOT to notice and Yes I do" she said playfully._

"_Well if she didn't I sure did" Mark said appearing in the kitchen. "Can I say anytime u want to have a ménage a trios hun its ok by me" he grinned whisky in hand as he kissed the blond on the cheek and winked at the Latina._

_Arizona punched him on the stomach with a laugh. "You have no shame Sloan"_

_Aria laughed a rich laugh…"Sloan you are a piece of work. My father would rip your balls off with pliers!" That's only if Alex didn't kill you first." She said grabbing a half empty bottle of Grey Goose. "Who's up for chasers!" she winked_

"_Oohhh Me me me" April piped up. _

_Bailey rolled her eyes. How could this group of misfits actually be her family? She laughed before pulling April out of the chair. "I don't think you can stand another shot Kepner' she warned in full mother tone_

"_ahhh but its Christmas.." she burped covering her mouth then thought a second. 'Well, almost Christmas"_

"_Did someone say chasers" Avery smiled, blue eyes twinkling as she took in his girlfriend. "Babe you might be done for the night' he laughed pulling her against him as she pouted._

"_Where's my child" Arizona smiled as she turned to Mark who by this time had her small frame wrapped in his arms. _

"_Upstairs dreaming of Santi Claws as she calls it" he smiled as he reached for the shot Aria was making._

_Arizona intercepted it and put it aside much to his chagrin. "Oh no you don't Dr, Sloan, You are not spending our daughters second Christmas hung over!" she said firmly._

"_Exactly man, you're a daddy now" Owen mocked him as Derek followed behind him with Christina at his heels._

_The Asian smiled when she saw the island now full of shots and chasers.."ohhh now this is what I'm talking about"_

_Arizona leaned back against Marks expansive chest, a smile plastered on her face. "Is there no one here on call tonight!' she protested. "This debauchery has got to end"_

_Everyone laughed raising their glasses. _

"_Teddy and I are on call' Bailey said receiving a shot glass of lemonade. "So I'm afraid the debauchery will continue" she smirked_

"_Toast!" April squealed ..."Please! Come on toast" she begged as everyone sighed_

"_No more shots for your girl." Aria smiled_

"_Let her have her toast" Owen spoke up as he wrapped a free arm around Christina._

"_Alright, Alright" Bailey smiled before pointing her glass at April…"Make it good"_

"_Ok, ok,,," she paused for dramatic effect. "I just want to say, when I first got here to Seattle Grace I though u all were stuck up" she giggled_

"_This toast sucks already' Alex quipped for which he received an elbow from Aria and stern glance from Arizona. "what?"_

_April cleared her voice ignoring him. "BUT….you're family now. We've seen lots of ups and lots of downs. But we stick together. We work it out. I know I speak for everyone here when I say we are all so happy to see you, Arizona and you Mark, so happy. Sofia is healthy, alive and perfect and it's because of your love for her. "_

_Arizona felt tears welling up in her eyes as Mark held her close. _

"_I love you all, even you Alex" the young woman muttered…"Thank you for being more than just friends, but real family. So Merry Merry almost Christmas Bitches!" she shouted before tossing back the shot like a pro and slamming on the island._

_Everyone shouted with her and tossed back their shots shouting happy almost Christmas._

Present day

"You ok "Mark asked April. She had been staring out the large windows of the walkway for long minutes not even noticing when he approached her

She shook her head of the memories. "Yes, yes of course, I was just remember when you guys threw that almost Christmas party a few years back at your house." She smiled

Mark smiled at the memory. "It really wasn't supposed to be a party. Arizona's parents had went out to see a play that night and the guys came to help me put together Sofia's doll house crap" he grinned

"Yea and Arizona didn't want to be stuck with you guys all night and called us over' April added with a smile. "We cooked, Aria mixed drinks and the rest was history.

Mark leaned against the window watching thick flakes of snow fall down into the trees. "It was snowing so hard, we had to put you idiots down in the rec room on the couch..

"And blow up mattresses and the floor. "April laughed. "Jackson and Alex got into a wrestling match over the last one"

"Everyone was so drunk they ended up passing out anywhere they could" Mark smiled rubbing his unshaven chin

"Arizona was pissed. She said we were going ruin Sofia's Christmas with aunts and uncles who were so hung over they could barely say merry Christmas the next day" April shook her head.

Mark smiled…"Man I had to drag their asses downstairs and put them to bed. Good thing Bailey and Teddy got called away earlier or they would've been stuck too"

"It was great though wasn't it" April sighed. "Even with the hangover"

Mark wrapped a arm around her…"yea it was. Sofia was so excited to have everyone there while she unwrapped her gifts. You guys cooked Christmas dinner'

"You' guys watched basketball all dayyy" April muttered good naturedly

They were silent for a while….

"She's gonna wake up Mark. When she's ready and we will all have more memories." April said turning to face him

"I know" he sighed deeply

"Now its time you went home and had a long bath, a shave, and spent some time with Sofia. I know she's scared" April admonished.

He nodded mutely.

"You're the best kid" he smiled giving her a quick hug.

It had been at least three hours since Mark left April at the hospital. He had gotten cleaned up and shaved even. He and Sofia were in the twin's bedroom putting away a few final things for the babies. They were being released in two days. There was not a medical reason to keep them. He hated the idea of coming home with the babies without Arizona. But at least he had his "in laws" here to help. Actually he all his "in laws" here, Carlos and Lucia were still in town with the Colonel and Barbara.

Today was the first time he'd spent with Sofia since Arizona lapsed into a coma. Derek said it could be weeks. He sighed heavily.

"Papi you ok?" Sofia asked him as she placed a pair of baby socks in the drawer

"I'm ok peanut" he smiled tweaking her nose.

She smiled a brilliant smile back at him that said Callie all over it. "Dad, was I ever this little?" she asked holding up a newborn diaper.

He strode over and picked her up in his arms and began to tickle her…. "Smaller, that's why you're so petite now sweetie" he grinned

She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking curious. "Just like mama"

She was referring to Arizona. He nodded back. "You and mama have that in common"

"But mami wasn't small was she?" she asked…She squirmed until he put her down and she reached inside her little backpack she kept with her, producing a picture of Callie leaning against a red mustang.

"No mami was tall and beautiful" Mark smiled kneeling beside his daughter.

"I look like her?"

"Yup, just like her and sometimes you sound like her too" Mark grinned.

Sofia beamed at the idea. "I see her sometimes" she paused and continued quietly. "in my dreams."

Mark cupped her face. "What's it like?'

Her eyes looked reflective…"It's like ice cream and trips to Disney all rolled up in one" she smiled. "The best feeling ever, like nothing bad is going to happen when we're together'

"Yea" Mark agreed wistfully.

"Yea, she sings to me and it sounds like angels" Sofia said thoughtfully. "I miss her..I mean, I don't know her like I know Mama but I miss her" she said gently

"You are her baby. You're the absolute best part of her" Mark said pulling her in for a hug.

"Do you think me missing mami is why God is taking mama away?" she asked with a sniff, tears filling her hazel eyes.

Mark pulled back with gasped. "No! God isn't taking mama anywhere just yet. And if he did it would have nothing to do with you. Mama loves you and she knows how much you love her" he said gently.

"Do you think Mami and Mama can see each other?"

"I don't know Sof. But I know mama would never want to leave you. " He picked her up . "how bout we go do something fun?" he asked

"Shopping!" She said suddenly

Mark rolled his eyes. Arizona had created a monster.. "sure mama, shopping it is"

"Awesome!"

Tbc…..

,


	6. Sleeping Beauty

Hey guys Im sorry Ive been on this one update a month kick but Im in relax mode since I graduated from college. Now I now you all want more answers with Arizona and Callie seeing each other. But let's be honest, if I gave you that right away the story would be almost over. So you won't be seeing that reunion just yet. This story is more about Arizona's journey in her life with Mark/Sofia/and friends. I wanted to show them as a family so that when the time comes to make the decision..We will all know exactly what she might be walking away from. Comprende? Ok then…. Now off to another chapter. Enjoy and I'll see ya with a new one just before the New Year.

A/N UPDATED

**Hey guys Im finally back! I apologize for pulling a disappearing act on you but I literally spilled Milk all over my laptop Keyboard. And as we all know Laptops don't grow on trees! But Im back and I really apologize and hope u all will still follow the story! **

All the days of my life-6

**Summer-three years ago**

"Mark Sloan!" the blond yelled as she stood in their two car garage. Her eyes were a blazing as she stared at the 2003 Dyno Harley Davidson. "MARK!" she shouted as she watched her boyfriend burst through the door of their garage that connected it to the house.

"Woman! What the hell is wrong with you" he asked shifting a three year Sofia who was presently in her princess undies and tee shirt. "I was just getting her dressed" he explained as he received a arched eyebrow in his direction.

"What the hell is this" she said lightly kicking the bike, her arms folded across her chest and scowl on her face

"Hey! Watch it! I paid good money for that" he protested as he put the little girl down.

"Mama, daddy got a toy" Sofia asked as she padded barefoot over to the bike and touched the large front wheel. "I want a bike too!" she smiled excitedly.

Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed before walking over picking up the little girl. "Sofiii you need some socks on out here. Its dirty on this floor bug, go get some from your drawer and come right back to mama, ok?"

"Ok mami' she said sweetly, before running off towards the door.

"Don't run baby!" Arizona called, after all while she fixed Mark with a disapproving glare.

He went to great lengths' to ignore her as he sat on the bike getting a feel. A broad smile spread out on his face. "So you don't like it"

"That's an understatement" Arizona snapped

"Why?" he asked simply. Being in a relationship with this woman had taught him that it was best to keep it short when she was in this mood.

"Mark really, you have to ask!" she said running a hand through her hair "Motorcycles are dangerous. I mean God, you really want to just dare fate to screw us over!"

He stepped off the bike pulling her against his frame. "Arizona' he began

"Don't Arizona me, do you know how many people come into the Er with Head injuries. They die Mark! "She pushed against his chest angrily.

"Hey hey, calm down ok" he said in a soothing voice. His hand rubbed her back.

Against her will she found herself burying her head in his chest. "You watch way too much Son's of Anarchy" she sniffed and felt the vibration of his laughter.

"You watch it with me so hush" he said walking her out of the garage and back into the house.

"I found these" Sofia said popping around the corner with a pair of mismatched socks. "They look alike kinda" she said scrunching up her nose. "maybe not" she admitted with a grin…Her smile faded when she saw the upset look on her mom's face. "What's wrong mami?"

"Nothing baby" she smiled quickly, motioning with her hands for her to come to her. Sofia bound over, the socks forgotten and leapt into her Mommies outstretched hands. Mark watched as his girlfriend briskly walked out the garage with his daughter in tow. With a sigh he leaned against the garage frame and stared at his new "toy". Relationships were hard work.

_**Later that night at Joes**_

"I told you she was gonna freak man" Alex chortled as he reached for his beer.

Mark sat in the booth surrounded by his best friends, Owen, Derek, Avery and Alex. "Shut up Karev" he said somberly.

Owen shook his head with a smile and nudged another beer towards his friend. "Take it back" he smiled

"Now way is he taking it back" Derek piped up. "It's a man's right to drive what he wants...You are not taking it back" he said turning to his friend.

"You're just saying that because Meredith let you rot in jail overnight when you were going through that "I live my life 10 seconds at a time" phase" Alex laughed.

"Oh my god man, you really watch too much Fast and Furious" Avery laughed

"Man, you have no idea, Aria had me watching a whole damn day of Fast and Furious marathon last weekend.. I swear she has a thing for Vin Diesel" Alex muttered

"You're a wuss" Avery quipped

"Shut up" Alex rolled eyes

"I just don't understand why she has to make a big deal about it" mark said rubbing the scruff of chin.

"Because Callie died in a accident you idiot and she nearly did" Bailey's voice carried as she walked up to the group, startling them all.

"Uh oh, the big guns" Derek chuckled

Mark was met with a disapproving glare from the woman. "Chicks move fast"

"Look, Arizona told Teddy who was discussing with her around Yang who of course mentioned it to"

"Meridith" Everyone finished

Bailey nodded, arms folded over her chest. "Look, this your personal-"

"Business" everyone interjected with a snicker when she narrowed her eyes on the group.

"However, I care about that girl and she for some reason cares about you Sloan. You really want her up worrying everytime you go out?"

Mark sighed …"No"

"Exactly" she said firmly and then tossed a magazine on the table as she turned her heel. "Enjoy" her voice carried back.

Everyone leaned forward to see this year's new model of Lexus SUV. Mark's laughter carried through the bar… "So I guess ill be traded the Harley in guys…unless someone wants to take it off my hands.

Present Day

"Daddy where are we going" Sofia asked as her father buckled her in the booster of their Lexus.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to see Mommy" he smiled as she faced scrunched up.

"But Mommy's sleeping still"

"I know baby but maybe if she hears you talking to her that will help her feel better" Mark smiled.

Sofia contemplated what her father was saying. .. "How long has it been since mommy has been asleep?"

"Its been 10 days bug" Mark said softly.

"do you think she will hear me?" she asked playing with her heart bracelot her momma had put on her the night before she went in to labor.

"I think if she will hear anyone in the world Sof, it will be you baby" he smiled giving her a peck on the cheek.

They drove over in relative silence as Mark periodically checked on her through the back rearview mirror. "You ok ladybug?"

"Yea" came a small voice.

"You know if you're scared or something, you don't have to do this just yet" he said getting concerned.

"Its not that daddy" Sofia said pushing a dark lock of hair behind her ear, something Arizona would do when she was nervous, a fact that was not lost on the surgeon.

"what is it baby"

"What am I supposed to say" she asked as they pulled up to the parking lot.

Mark parked the car and turned in his seat. He smiled a soft and loving smile at his little girl. "his little Callie" "just say what you feel. Mommy will be happy to hear your voice."

A brilliant smile appeared on her face…"Can I tell her about my sleep over with Abuela"

"You sure can babe" Mark smiled and lifted her up.

Mark stood outside of Arizona's private room. He watched as Sofia held Arizona's hand gently in hers. He could barely make out his girlfriends face because she was being blocked from his view by a curtain of raven dark hair from his daughter. Sofia was leaning over talking quietly to her mother, they always had their secret talks, he thought to himself. Derek appeared behind him.

"Its good Sofia is getting to see her" he commented

"Is it?" Mark questioned as he led them both away from the room. "I don't want to get her hopes up and theirs nothing" he paused a knot in his throat"

"Hey, listen man, All I know is there is no medical reason why she hasn't woken up yet. Her body is healing up nicely and we just have to wait it out" Derek said softly.

"What if she doesn't wake up" Mark sighed, his arms folding across himself as if he was trying to keep himself from falling apart.

"Then she doesn't and it comes to down to what her parents want to do. But we're not there yet, okk"

Mark exhaled a deep breath. "Okk"

"Good, now Ill get Kepner to keep an eye on Sofia while we go see those twins of yours" Derek smiled

Mark smiled back. "They're so cute"

"Yes they are and you have nothing to do with it…I blame it all on Arizona's awesome genes" he laughed

"Shut up man" Mark grinned slapping him on the back as they made their way down the hall. He had to keep the hope alive. Arizona was in there. She just needed time.

Tbc…


End file.
